eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Farming
FARMING Farming Pointers One can farm anywhere, and can farm anything that one can kill! It's that simple! Peeps tends to forget wildlife to farm! A lot good rares can be had from wildlife! Some pointers and insight to farming; If you are farming solely for tunar, then remove all gear, and purchase a high duration, cheap, weapon! Then farm Grns to LB! Try to farm stuff that drops stacks! Sell your gems on the auction, to sell fast, price them for 1000 each. Don't waste time shouting in FP for a buyer! If you're farming for rares, then try to find mobs with a known reputation of dropping rares frequently. -Singz Types Of Farming by Battledancer There are several types of farming and it all generates XP unless it's done on greens, of course. Farming for quick tunar is best achieved against green conned mobs, in my opinion, as you can do this without gear or equipment on and forego repair costs. Farming for large amounts of tunar is usually done against certain mobs that drop a particular rare or have a loot table known to contain moderate to highly valuable rares. That rare(s) is then hopefully sold on auction or privately for a big payday. Others farm solely to aquire a specific rare to actually use in their inventories, rather than sell it for tunar. Lastly, I've known a few players who actually prefer to solo XP rather than be in a grind group. This is a case where farming and XPing are pretty much the same thing. -Battledancer Places to Farm CAZIC THULE TEMPLE a good farm spot to make money. the mireblood ransuers drop there, but more importanly rubicite gear also(dmn near rare though). but wrth farming as well. Envar ''' i usually take my cl and bard to envar to farm for the 51 abilities to sell. time consuming yes, but i made 5-6 mil in a day(providing soul mastery drops) '''Solusek's Eye Solusek's Eye- Gorereaver sells pretty nicely, along with firegold band etc. PoD PoD- Putrids, Slim possibility of Robe of Ancients/Elders Siloths well...because its siloths. PoS Night 3 If i can get a group there...lol. Talismans for the Rain 3 Armor quest sell good. Not 100% sure but i think Robe of Divergence(RoD) drops there, which is atleast worth 20mil. Spider mines I've been farming the spider mines with my mage, and between the stacks off the spiders and finishing the dark ore quest in Zentars Keep, i can make upwards of 25k (and that's only with 40 ore, my inventory was so full of gems and stuff that I had to go back and auction some stuff off so i could store everything.) Also, getting 540k+ exp for every four rings...that's not a bad deal for killing a bunch of lb/db spiders. Lake Rathe © underwater cavern Nec 51 spell still sells for like 3 mil. Lake Rathe © underwater cavern, Chamoin Warspines, and some other rare spawns also drop Imperial gear. Farm spot: Griffon Warrior Location: Serpent Hills (E) Loot: Griffon Warrior claws Level: 51ish Notes: Now stack and sell for roughly 1100 a piece At PoD.. Personally, I like the poo pile "camps" in the first canyon, where Fleshripper spawns. Each poo pile has 3 spawns, and thankfully those nasty jellies never spawn there. The camp is fast enough for a single Necro to kill and not wait around for spawns, but I don't know about a quad boxer with 2 necros. I got my ancient robe farming at the poo pile. -Tobes Also, the first "camp" is only a hop, skip, and a jump away from the banker. Runnyeye hill I like the first hill right inside Runnyeye if you go in the DM side. 2 or 3 different stacks, but lots of low lvl rare drops. Dunno if it's as good for making money, but I like it. Find mass amounts of 100s of low level mobs, and just farm the alloys. You can sell the other gems you find for a decent amount. Ratmen in Cape Dreg north have always been a good place in my opinion.Safe spot to farm rat whiskers to sell on auction.You can make a good chunk of change in just a few hours a day there.You also can possibly have the rhino ax of lightning drop for you.It's uber rare drop but still sells really well on auction. Geomancer's Citadel Geomancer's Citadel is typically pretty empty - MC crafting items are to be had off the Named quest mobs out there, not sure if the loot table out there has been updated at all. IoD IoD is yet another place to consider, one of the few places that your Excorsist can really take advantage of the strength of your MC. Perma Frost An oldie but goodie would be Perma Frost - Snow Grin has a pretty decent loot table, good rare drops, lots of nameds, and of course the lady of the house - Vox (and her PoS quest robe). EG I still go to EG nearly every grind. Best part of EG now is...well...the 57 spells are actually "rare" now because people don't xp in EG 24/7. You can actually get a couple 100k for ones like CL and NEC, only about 10k+ for others. I probably just lost a lot of business by telling people about this, but man its pretty good money now since for the most part everyone else in group don't want them. FarmName: Siloth Castle & Mines Description: If you need tunar this is the place to go, a stack of 99 siloth rings on auction can easily bring 400k tunar because ppl can turn them in at Forkwatch (good align) for xp and cm's, a stack of rings turned in is worth around 9.5 million xp. FarmName: dm bandit Description: grim blade aura of karana sell nicely but rare as hell, just don't farm there when noobs are xping lol. they tend to argue and start crap dam kids... FarmName: TFG Description: The Glyphs and Shields are great xp in CLW and ZK, and you can get some good cash selling them for 6k each(6k*99=roughly 600k, while still getting xp on the mobs) *''** Side note from Singz'' On DH you can sell these easy Glyphs at 24k, and Shields at 12k. At those prices they sell fast! Farm Area: Ankextet Hobgoblins Description: Can't see how these got missed. The 28 tank gear sells fast, as does any and all belts. Best loot is either the MC drops of Grand Viziers, or my favorite the Ankextet King's crown, which sells for around 100K on auction. FarmName: Freeze Blood Camp Description: Did everyone forget about Tak Frostbiter. It seems the glow shield still sells well on Auction 80-100k easy. Kerecktoo FarmName: geomancer citadel Description: the archons are pretty cool to farm but you have to know how esp if u plan to farm them alone. i dont know of any other class than a 60 alc either mc, that can solo them. but lets say ur an alc... u can pull the fire archon into the water and "kite" him . takes a bit to kill but every piece of loot is urs! FarmName: Guk King room Description: While it may be a little dated, this place still drops nice rares for the 40-50 crowd. Froglok Signet ring is still a very nice rare for its level, and there are other goodies such as Death's Head not too far away. Every time i go there for a few days, I come out with a new rare i haven't seen before it seems. Guk is a place that was never really xp'd to death like perma/hg/cyc's IMO, alot of the rare/UR loot is still popping up. -amonisis FarmName: Old school cyclops and hill giants Description: The old lv40 - 50 Hill giants and cyclops are very easy at lv60 and you can kill the whole zone at once with a single necro, most give xp as well. many ur items drop but most are not as good as crafted. FarmName: PoS Desolation 2 Description: Elder spawns once an hour and drops every PoS item except the QoV ring. Personally i think its the best spot in the game. I farmed full PoS set, 2 Divergence and 100 mill tunar in a few months. -Enhancion, Enhancisback CLW FarmName: serpent hills (e) Description: if you go on top of a mountain there are griffon warriors and nest protectors I'll probably kick myself for sharing this but if you farm them for a long time you might get lucky enough to get the lvl 49 mithril bp to drop wich procs mana. Alot of other rares drop there that I havent seen anywhere else also some good no trade lore rares drop there but if your farming for those keep a healer nearby that can use them, the griffon warriors and nest protectors are lb to a 60 so lvl 45+ good luck and happy hunting. sphinxs.... PPO